Travis Willingham
This page is about the actor. For the character from a one-shot campaign, see Travis Willingham (character). ) Dallas, Texas |died = |nationality = American |profession = *Voice actor *Actor |critroleworks = |twitter = @WilligBlam |instagram = willingblam |facebook = |youtube = |website = http://www.traviswillingham.com/ }} Travis Willingham (@willingblam) is a voice actor who plays the character Fjord on Critical Role. He played the character Grog Strongjaw in the first campaign. He was also the Dungeon Master for where he—in-character as Grog—ran a game for some of the other members of Vox Machina. Pre-Stream Matthew Mercer's Pathfinder campaign, which evolved into Critical Role, was Travis's first time playing a pen-and-paper RPG. Travis chose to be a goliath barbarian because he wanted to be a big character that liked to drink and fight a lot. Laura Bailey, who played Vex'ahlia in the first campaign, is married to Travis in real life.During a campaign session, the party encountered a room full of traps. Travis, as Grog, slapped Trinket's behind, sending Vex's beloved companion charging through the traps and suffering significant damage. Travis didn't realize how upset Laura would be or how attached she was to her imaginary bear, and she allegedly made Travis sleep on the couch that night when they went home. Critical Role Travis's frequent, sometimes-calm and sometimes-dramatic, use of the phrase "I would like to rage" became an early and long-standing catchphrase for Grog and for all of Critical Role. It inspired multiple works of fan-made art and apparel. Other notable quotes include "I have an intelligence of 6; I know what I'm doing." Travis often played Grog's low intelligence for comedic effect, such as when he tried haggling with a merchant in Vasselheim and ended up trading the merchant more than was asked. When asked if he could be any character besides Grog, Travis jokingly said he would be Trinket. Travis is the CEO of Critical Role Productions LLC. Travis's Player Characters Main Storyline * Grog Strongjaw, goliath barbarian/fighter (The Campaign of Vox Machina) * Fjord, half-orc warlock/paladin (Campaign 2) One-Shots and Special Episodes * Sydney Hopkins Trivelpiece ( ) * Travis Willingham (character), human fighter ( and ) * Tarvis, half-orc rogue ( ) * Skak Scar-Artist ( and ) * Travis Willingham (vampire) ( and ) * Lokhor Windfallow, paladin ( ) * Goober, raccoon ( ) * Blunder, ( ) * Chutney Chocolatecane ( ) * Bertrand Bell, human fighter ( and ) * Captain Bentley Badger, butler and ex-british cavalry ( ) * Reverend Mason, ("UnDeadwood") 'Episodes DMed by Travis' * Trivia * On Talks Machina, the host Brian Wayne Foster likes to "#ThankMyGuests" with names that are either mispronounced or wordplay that sounds close to their names. Here are the names for Travis Willingham so far: ** Tarvis Wellingrod ** Ravish Twirlingman ** Ravish Twirlingham ** Trap His Quilting Hand ** Catpiss Woolyman ** Kravitz Fillinghand ** Krampus Thrillingvan ** Bad Wrist Drilling Hand ** Has His Quill in Hand ** Ravish Hulkingslam ** Travis Has Killed a Man ** Trapeze in Nottingham ** That Is Really Glam ** Talking Sword in Hand ** Texmex Warlockman ** Have This Mustang Man ** Dat Hex Killing, Man ** Fjather to be ** Badass Winning Hand ** Backstory Stalling-man ** That Eye’s Inside Me, Man! * Hours before the livestream of , Laura tweeted a D&D character sheet for "Baby Willingham", announcing her and Travis's pregnancy.Laura tweeted a photo to announce her pregnancy, which Travis retweeted (source). * On June 28 2018, 4 hours before the livestream of , Laura gave birth to her and Travis's son, Ronin. Travis tweeted a photo to announce the name of their son, which Laura retweeted (source). External Links * Critical Role's Travis Willingham: I'm gonna rearrange your fa–ooh shiny! (October 8, 2015) * Critical Role's Travis Willingham: Where you've heard him before (February 24, 2016) References Category:People Category:Cast Category:Dungeon Masters